My Dear
by Yumiko Yoshioka
Summary: -Jihyun1289- chap 3 is up! Cinta berawal dari perkenalan, tumbuh karena perhatian, bertahan karena kesetiaan. / KyuminYewook / YAOI / RnR please..
1. The Story Was Begin

**My Dear**

…

**Subtitle : **The Story Was Begin

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook (Wookie), Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Shim (Cho) Changmin, (cast lain nyusul)**

**Disclaimer : Tiap pasangan saling memiliki (maksa), tapi cerita asli milik saya!**

**Pair : KyuMin as main, YeWook, Se7Min, (pair lain bakalan nyusul)**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, boy x boy, OOC, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, tidak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, alur maksa, sedikit perubahan nama keluarga dan umur masing-masing cast**

**a/n : JIKA ADA KESAMAAN JUDUL, ALUR, SETTING, SAYA MOHON MAAF! KARENA IDE CERITA INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. JADI UNTUK ALASAN APAPUN, DILARANG BASHING!**

en**JoY**~!

**Miracle School**

Sebuah sekolah berasrama yang sangat luas dan begitu megah. Sekolah di mana hanya anak-anak dari orang berada saja yang dapat masuk ke sini. Miracle School terdiri dari tiga gedung besar. Satu gedung untuk sekolah –tanpa pemisah-, satu gedung untuk asrama tingkat SMP, dan satu gedung lagi untuk asrama tingkat SMA. Dua gedung asrama ini terpisahkan oleh sebuah gerbang besi yang menjulang tinggi hampir tiga meter. Dan jangan lupa, sekolah berasrama ini hanya dihuni oleh namja. Sekolah khusus namja! Garis bawahi, namja!

**Lee Sungmin**

Namaku Lee Sungmin. Usiaku baru menginjak 16 tahun. Dan aku adalah salah satu siswa tingkat SMP di Miracle. Aku termasuk siswa cerdas. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tetapi aku masuk kelas parallel 1 selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Itu tandanya, sekarang ini aku berada di kelas VIII-1 Junior High School.

Banyak yang bilang aku ini manis. Sekali lagi, bukan bermaksud sombong. Dan juga, baik hoobae, teman-temanku sendiri, atau sunbae… banyak yang menyukaiku. Tak jarang dari mereka yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku? Entahlah… Untuk melirik yeoja saja aku tak sanggup. Karena memang aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja.

Aku paling tidak suka orang-orang menganggapku seperti bayi ataupun anak kecil. Karena itu, aku memilih bersekolah di sini. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Dan karena appa adalah pemegang saham terbesar di sini, appa juga menganjurkanku untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Namja tampan berkulit putih pucat ini adalah anak dari kepala tingkat SMP di Miracle. Usianya sekitar 18 tahun. Berada di kelas XI-1 karena kejeniusan otaknya yang melebihi kapasitas. Seseorang yang begitu jahil sekaligus manja.

Kyuhyun punya cirri khusus yang menjadi khasnya. Evil smirk. Namja berjuluk GaemGyu ini memang seorang game master. Tak ayal ia selalu membawa PSP hitam kesayangannya kemanapun ia pergi.

**Cho Changmin**

Namja jangkung dengan suara tinggi ini adalah adik kandung dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Usianya satu tahun di bawah Kyuhyun. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Changmin bersikap lebih dewasa. Ia sekarang ada di X-2 Senior High School.

Namja berjuluk food master ini memang rajanya makan. Tak heran jika ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler 'kelas memasak'. Sama halnya Kyuhyun, Changmin selalu membawa PSP putih kesayangannya kemanapun ia pergi.

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

Namja brunette bermata sipit ini sangat ahli dalam bidang tarik suara. Wajah tampannya membuat ia banyak dikagumi. Sebenarnya otak Yesung tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Saat ini ia berada di XII-4 Senior High School. Usianya genap 19 tahun.

Yesung memiliki kura-kura berjuluk ddangko brothers, dan dia mencintai kura-kuranya.

**Kim Ryeowook**

Namja manis nan mungil berjuluk Wookie ini memiliki suara tenor yang khas. Ia adalah salah satu sahabat Sungmin. Usianya belum genap 16 tahun. Teman sekelas sekaligus sekamar Sungmin di Miracle. Dan rumor mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Yesung yang notabene adalah sunbae nya.

**Wednesday, Mart 13****rd**** 2013. 05:25 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Miracle Junior High School…oOo-**

**Room 123**

"Aish…" namja itu terlihat gusar. Rambut hitam yang semula ia sisir rapi kini terlihat berantakan karena sedari tadi terus ia acak-acak, tak ayal ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa, hyungie?" tanya namja lain yang merasa jengah karena sedari tadi roommate nya itu tak bisa diam.

"Ini masalah besar, Wookie-ah! Aku harus bertindak!" kesal Sungmin –namja itu-. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil ibu jarinya. Menunjukkan betapa gusar dan bingungnya dia.

"Hm… memangnya ada apa?" tanya Wookie lagi.

"Umm…" Sungmin mengingat-ingat. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pandangan matanya menerawang. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk di bawah dagu. Menunjukkan pose berpikir yang begitu imut.

**01:45 PM**

**-oOo…Aula Miracle School…oOo-**

Siang ini ada rapat perencanaan study tour Miracle School di aula utama. Tempat di mana biasa diadakan perkumpulan siswa SMP dan SMA untuk acara tertentu. Dengan seluruh pengurus OSIS sebagai peserta rapat. Dan karena Sungmin merupakan ketua OSIS SMP, otomatis dia harus datang ke rapat besar ini.

"Saya rasa cukup sekian rapat ini. Mungkin ada yang ingin menambahkan?" Lee Soo Man –Master of Miracle- memandangi setiap peserta yang merupakan pegurus OSIS. Kemudian menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri –tempat duduk kedua ketua OSIS-.

"Tidak ingin berpendapat, Sungmin-ssi?" Soo Man bertanya pada Sungmin yang duduk manis di samping kanannya.

"Saya rasa tidak" jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" sekarang Soo Man menatap Kyuhyun –ketua OSIS SMA- di sebelah kirinya.

"Mm… Ani" ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai" ucap Soo Man kemudian berdiri bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tepuk tangan terdengar begitu riuh. Soo Man, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan podium rapat diikuti seluruh peserta rapat lain yang berdesakkan keluar aula.

Brukk

"Akh!" pekik Sungmi kaget ketika ia terdorong hingga tubuhnya terjatuh.

Brukk brukk brukk

Desakkan langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu jelas. Seperti menginjak sesuatu, atau mungkin… tubuh?

"Errgh…" erang seseorang yang sepertinya terinjak.

Orang itu segera bangkit setelah tubuhnya tidak lagi merasa terinjak. Ia duduk di samping tubuh mungil yang tadi ia selamatkan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan posisimu?" suara bass orang itu menyadarkan Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya erat. Sungmin segera bangkit dan duduk di samping orang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh, adik kecil!" kata Kyuhyun –orang yang menyelamatkan Sungmin- sarkastik karena melihat wajah kebingungan Sungmin.

"Wajah bodoh? Aku ini siswa paling cerdas di SMP tahu! Dan siapa yang kau bilang adik kecil? Dasar pencuri kesempatan!" sungut Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku apa?" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Pencuri kesempatan! Kau berpura-pura menolongku, padahal kau ingin memelukku, 'kan? Ayo mengaku!" Sungmin merengut kesal.

"Kau ini… Sungguh tak tahu terima kasih!" geram Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang kini semakin menjauh.

'Eh, benar juga! Seharusnya aku terima kasih, 'kan?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ya! Chakkaman!" Sungmin segera berdiri dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Chakkaman!" teriak Sungmin yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hm?" sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"A-aku… Aku ingin berterimakasih kepada hyung" kata Sungmin tulus. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan mendengar Sungmin.

"Jangan GR. Jika saja itu orang lain sekalipun akan tetap kutolong. Jadi jangan berharap bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang akan kutolong" ujar Kyuhyun angkuh. Sungmin tertohok mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Memangnya siapa yang GR? Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih dengan tulus pada hyung karena sudah menolongku! Tapi kepada malah hyung berkata seperti itu! Dasar bibir tebal!" Sungmin merengut melihat Kyuhyun yang malah tersenyum. Senyum yang sungguh sulit bagi Sungmin untuk mengartikan.

"Adik kecil… Bibirku bisa membuat bibirmu 'lebih tebal' dua kali lipat loh…" ujar Kyuhyun dengan masih tersenyum, tepatnya mennyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang sekarang mengerjap gugup.

"A-apa maksud hyung?" Sungmin sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Menunjukkan sisi angkuhnya terhadap sunbae yang menurutnya 'berbibir tebal' ini, walau kenyataannya memang begitu.

Chu~

Sungmin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah merah padam ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyapa bibir plump nya. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Otak polosnya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum –menyeringai- dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terbengong.

"YA! KAU BENAR-BENAR PENCURI, BIBIR TEBAL!" teriak Sungmin histeris ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

**07:23 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Miracle Senior High School…oOo-**

**Room 137**

"Berhentilah memainkan benda konyol itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Bantu aku…" namja brunette itu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih bermain dengan 'kekasihnya' dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hish… Kau ini mengganggu saja, hyung!" dengus Kyuhyun lalu mematikan PSP hitamnya dan beralih kepada soal Matematika Yesung –teman sekamarnya-.

"Kerjakan, ne! Aku mau menemui kekasihku dulu" perintah Yesung tanpa dosa kemudian berlalu tanpa memperhatikan death glare mematikan Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kepala balon!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal tapi tetap saja ia kerjakan tugas rumah Yesung yang satu tingkat di atasnya. Jangan ragukan kejeniusan seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Walaupun masih di tingkat dua SMA, ia sudah bisa mengerjakan soal tingkat tiga, atau soal-soal anak kuliahan. Ck… Benar-benar jenius!

"Aish… Memangnya dia punya kekasih?" Kyuhyun masih menggerutu sebal.

"Siapa yang mau menjadi kekasihnya?" kembali Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Ah, paling-paling…"

"Ddangko chagi, kenapa tak mau makan?" suara Yesung membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Ia hanya sweat drop mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Apa katanya? Ddangko chagi? Ish…" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah aneh Yesung itu.

"Dasar tak laku!" cibir Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat pada tugas Yesung.

"Memangnya kau sudah laku apa?" timpal Yesung yang ternyata mendengar cibiran Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tak tahu? Aku baru saja jadian!" kata Kyuhyun mantab. Bohong –tentu saja.

"Heh, paling-paling dengan yeoja penjaga kasir game centre supaya bisa gratis!" Yesung masih memperhatikan 'kekasihnya' Ddangko brothers.

"Ya! Kekasihku ini namja! Dan dia manis! Lebih manis dari noona penjaga kasir game centre itu!" seru Kyuhyun kemudian kembali mengerjakan soal Yesung.

'Kenapa malah memikirkannya, Cho Kyuhyun?' batin Kyuhyun karena tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang Lee Sungmin –namja yang tadi ia cium- muncul di pikirannya.

**Thursday, Mart 14****th**** 2013. 09:00 AM**

**-oOo…Canteen Miracle School…oOo-**

Namja jangkung itu berjalan santai memasukki area kantin. Mencari-cari bangku kosong untuk tempatnya duduk. Namun sial. Siang ini tampaknya siswa-siswa Miracle School kelaparan! Terbukti dengan tak ada satupun bangku kosong di kantin.

Kakinya hendak melangkah meninggalkan area kantin. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat siluet namja yang sedang duduk seorang diri di sudut kantin. Sepertinya siswa SMP. Terlihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan. Namja itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Permisi… Apa bangku ini kosong?" tanya Changmin -namja jangkung tadi- dengan sopan. Dapat ia lihat namja yang semula menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja itu mendongak.

"Uh? N-ne…" jawab namja itu gugup. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat melihat sosok namja jangkung nan tampan yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Changmin mencoba untuk ramah.

"Sungmin, sunbae" jawab Sungmin dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Gugup. Ia sangat gugup untuk menatap Changmin secara langsung.

"Namaku Changmin" ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendirian? Tak ada teman yang menemanimu?" lanjut Changmin.

"Ania… Wookie bilang ia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan" jawab Sungmin yang sudah mengubal ekspresinya menjadi kesal. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Kkk~ kau ini manis sekali sih?" puji Changmin.

Blush~

Sungmin kembali menunduk gugup. Kedua pipinya pasti sangat memerah saat ini.

…

"Aish… Kemana anak itu?" namja tampan itu masih menyapukan pandangannya ke tiap sudut kantin. Tak sedikitpun onyx itu melirih atau bahkan mempedulikan tatapan kagum namja-namja yang berada di kantin saat itu.

"Hyung!" seru Changmin dengan suara tingginya. Semua mata menoleh kepadanya. Tak terkecuali namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' olehnya.

"Ck, dasar!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil melangkah mendekati adiknya itu. Matanya memincing melihat sosok lain yang duduk memunggunginya dan menghadap Changmin.

Tap…

"Kucari-cari ternyata sedang di sini!" kata Kyuhyun datar masih dengan berdiri di samping meja. Namja yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya itu segera mendongak terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

"Bibir tebal?!" pekik Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi dipanggil 'bibir tebal' oleh hoobae yang ia panggil 'adik kecil' itu hanya menatap Sungmin dengan aura membunuh.

"Eoh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan lebih dari itu!" seringaian Kyuhyun mengembang tatkala onyx nya melihat Sungmin menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi hyung nya. Bahkan ia tak tahu kegiatan hyung nya di sekolah atau soal ketua OSIS. Dia tak tahu. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin tahu. Cukup dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, Changmin menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Hyung, nanti sore aku akan keluar asrama" ujar Changmin yang masih sibuk memainkan PSP putih miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Changmin.

"Eh? Memangnya boleh keluar asrama?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Tentu saja boleh! Asal mendapat izin kepala sekolah" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap intens kepada Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, adik kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. Sungmin mendelik kesal. Tapi kemudian foxy nya bergerak gelisah. Sungguh tak nyaman dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, adik kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari gerak-gerik Sungmin. Kini ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menatap lekat wajah gelisah Sungmin.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin memberanikan diri karena Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajah.

Chup~

Lagi. Kyuhyun mengecup kilas bibir plump di hadapannya ini. Sungmin sudah siap meledak dengan wajah merah padam dan mata melototnya. Namun melihat suasana kantin saat ini, ia urungkan niatnya.

"Aku bisa-"

Ddrrrtt… Ddrrrtt…

Suara getaran ponsel di atas meja itu cukup keras. Membuat Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya. Changmin mem pause game nya, kemudian beralih melihat layar ponselnya.

"Seven hyung~" matanya berbinar bahagia melihat tulisan di layarnya yang menunjukkan nama si pemanggil. Buru-buru ia menekan tombol answer.

"Yeoboseyo? Hyungie~" seru Changmin menggebu-gebu. Kyuhyun tarlihat datar melihat tingkah namdongsaeng nya itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengernyit melihat Changmin yang terlihat begitu senang.

"Aniyo…" Changmin kembali bersuara.

Blush~

Sungmin menajamkan pengelihatannya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Apa itu? Changmin merona?

"Ne… Nado saranghae"

Jlebb

Bagai ditusuk beribu pedang tepat di jatunnya. Sungmin diam mematung mendengar ucapan Changmin.

'Nado saranghae? Itu berarti yang menelepon adalah kekasih Changmin hyung?' batin Sungmin nelangsa. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi suram. Changmin masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah mengakhiri panggilan itu. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan air muka Sungmin.

"Hm… Sungminnie, aku pergi dulu, ne? Kau bisa mengobrol bersama Kyu hyung. Annyeong" Changmin segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh dari area kantin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berwajah suram dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

Greet

Derak bangku yang bergeser itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Buru-buru ia mengejar Sungmin saat melihat namja manis itu berlari keluar.

Brukk

"Ah! Mi-mianhae" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak, kemudian kembali berlari menyusul Sungmin yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

"Ya! Chakkaman!" teriak Kyuhyun. Berharap Sungmin akan mendengar dan berhenti.

"Chakkaman!"

Sreet

"Lep-pas!" Sungmin mencoba menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang telah berhasil mencengkeramnya.

"K-kau… Menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya ketika melihat pipi Sungmin yang sudah basah.

"Lepas! Dasar bibir tebal! Apa kau tak dengar?!" Sungmin semakin meronta ketika Kyuhyun menariknya. Entah kemana, Sungmin juga tak tahu.

'Sepertinya anak ini menyukai Changmin' batin Kyuhyun menerka-nerka.

Brakk

Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dinding di salah satu lorong koridor yang sepi. Sungmin sedikit memekik ketika punggungnya menubruk dinding dengan tak bisa dikatakan lembut.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kedua lengan Kyuhyun berada di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin. Memenjarakan Sungmin yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kenapa sunbae mengikutiku?" bukannya menjawab. Sungmin malah balik bertanya. Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

'Benar juga! Untuk apa aku mengikutinya?' batin Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku… A-aku tak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya.

Teeett…

Bunyi bel itu terdengar cukup keras. Menandakan bahwa jam istirahat sudah berakhir.

"Minggirlah, sunbae. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas" pinta Sungmin halus. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap lekat pada Sungmin.

"Sunbae…" lirih Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Chu~

Bukan. Kali ini bibir tebal itu mendarat di kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya menutup mata.

"Sunbae… Biarkan aku kembali ke kelas" kali ini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Berharap namja di depannya ia menggeser tubuhnya yang menghimpit tubuh mungilnya dengan tembok.

"…" Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Namun namja ikal itu segera menarik tubuhnya yang menghimpit Sungmin dengan tembok. Seakan mendapatkan peluang untuk bebas, Sungmin segera berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

**09:30 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Miracle Junior High School…oOo-**

**Room 123**

"Aaarrgh…" Sungmin masih berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Ia terlalu bingung dan tak mengerti dengan seluruh kejadian yang siang ini ia alami.

"Aaarrgh... Menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Namun teriakkan itu tidak terlalu keras karena sengaja ia redam dengan bantalnya.

"Ck! Ya, hyung! Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur!" protes Wookie yang merasa tidurnya terganggu karena sedari tadi Sungmin terus berteriak dan berguling tak jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wookie yang kini mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di tepi single bed nya.

"Wookie-ah… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Sungmin. Wookie mengernyit bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dialami Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" Wookie mulai sedikit penasaran untuk mengetahui apa penyebab sebenarnya yang menjadikan temannya itu sedikit aneh.

"Tadi siang aku bertemu Changmin sunbae" kata Sungmin dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jinjja? Bukankah itu bagus? Apa kalian mengobrol? Kenapa kau malah menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini?" tanya Wookie bertubi-tubi. Sungmin mendelik kesal ke arah Wookie.

"Hm… Kami mengobrol, dan…" Sungmin sengaja memberi jeda dan menggantung kalimatnya. Wookie terlihat semakin penasaran. Terlihat dari sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Sungmin menghela napas sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih…" lirih Sungmin lagi.

"J-jeongmal?" Wookie menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Dan… Wookie-ah, bibir tebal itu…" lagi-lagi Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Jemarinya bergerak meraba permukaan bibir M shaped nya. Seolah menelusuri apa saja yang telah terjadi pada bibir ranum itu.

"Bibir tebal?" Wookie kembali menaikkan alisnya. Ia memang tahu siapa itu 'bibir tebal' yang baru kemarin Sungmin ceritakan padanya. Tapi sungguh! Dia benar-benar tak tahu sama sekali kejadian yang sahabatnya alami siang ini.

**TBC/DELETE?**

Hai hai hai~~

Saya bawa new story… Buat para readers, gimana? Perlukah saya lanjut? Atau cukup sampai di sini dan delete aja nih?

Saya butuh tanggapan/apresiasi alis REVIEW nya… Mohon diberi tanggapan atau kritik/saran!

**!DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**REVIEV PLEASE  
TINGGALKAN JEJAK KELIAN**

…**Jihyun…**

**-gamsahae-**

***bow***


	2. Don't Cry, Minnie!

**My Dear**

…

**By : Jihyun1289 a.k.a Yumiko Yoshioka**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook (Wookie), Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria Song (Lee), Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Henry Lau, Zhou Mi (cast lain nyusul)**

**Disclaimer : Punya Tuhan dan milik pasangan masing-masing karena saya hanya meminjam nama untuk cast saja. Tapi cerita murni dari otak dangkal saya.**

**Pair : KyuMin as main, HaeHyuk, Se7Min (pair lain nyusul)**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, boy x boy, OOC, typos, gaje, abal, alur maksa, tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, tidak sesuai EYD, beberapa cast –mian!- umurnya saya ubah bahkan marganya, sedikit unsure angst**

**Yang baca chapter 1 dan ga niat review, lebih baik jangan baca chap ini!**

**DISLIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SAYA TEKANKAN, JIKA MERASA FF SAYA INI TIDAK MENARIK UNTUK DIBACA DAN DI APRESIASIKAN, MOHON MAAF, TAPI LEBIH BAIK ANDA KELUAR KARENA SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA SIDERS, ARRACHI?**

en**JOY**~!

**Victoria Song (Lee)**

Yeoja berusia 20 tahun yang berprofesi menjadi model. Anak sulung dari keluarga Lee. Dengan begitu, ia adalah kakak Sungmin. Sifatnya sangat manja dan licik. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Sangat gila akan kekayaan dan kekuasaan. Ia akan bersikap manis dan dewasa saat di depan orang tuanya saja. Selain mereka, ia adalah nenek sihir.

**ELF**

Sebuah geng paling popular di kalangan Miracle School. Geng yang beranggotakan oleh namja-namja paling disegani di Miracle. Diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Anggotanya terdiri dari Cho Changmin, Kim Jongwoon,

**Lee Donghae**

Usianya 18 tahun. Duduk di kelas XI-2. Kekasih dari Lee Hyukjae dengan sifat sedikit kekanakkan. Sangat menyukai ikan terutama nemo. Memiliki senyum innocent, tetapi sedikit pervert.

**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

Usianya 17 tahun. Duduk di kelas X-3. Kekasih dari Lee Donghae dengan sifat unik. Sangat suka memakan pisang sehingga dijuluki 'monyet abu-abu' oleh ELF karena warna kesukaannya abu-abu. Selain pisang, ia juga suka strawberry. Sama seperti Donghae, Eunhyuk juga pervert. Jadi dimana ada 'HaeHyuk' sudah dipastikan tak akan ada anak yang ingin melihat ke arah mereka. Kecuali jika memang orang pervert!

**Zhou Mi**

Namja jangkung tampan berusia 19 tahun. Duduk di kelas XII-1. Ketua ekskul basket. Sikapnya tidak menentu. Kadang manja, bijak, bahkan galak. Pengecualian untuk Henry. Jika ada di samping Henry, Zhou Mi selalu manja dan bertingkah aneh.

**Henry Lau**

Namja imut berpipi chubby ini berusia 17 tahun. Duduk di kelas X-3. Kelas yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Sangat ramah dan peduli dengan sekitar. Selalu gugup jika Zhou Mi sudah bermanja dengannya. Ia bilang "Mungkin ada 'sesuatu' yang mengikuti Mimi-ge dan membuatku gugup". Entahlah…

**Previous Chapter **

"Dia sudah punya kekasih…"

.

"J-jeongmal?"

.

"Dan… Wookie-ah, bibir tebal itu…"

.

"Bibir tebal?"

**Don't Cry, Minnie!**

"Ne… Dia itu…" jemari Sungmin beralih memainkan ujung piyamanya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Wookie yang melihatnya mulai jengah.

"Dia itu… Dia itu kenapa?" tanya Wookie dengan amat sangat penasaran.

"Bibir tebal… Umm… Dia…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertanda bahwa ia ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan.

"Ah… Yasudahlah, kalau hyung tidak mau cerita, tidak apa. Lagi pula masih ada waktu besok. Aku sangat mengantuk. Jaljayo" ujar Wookie panjang lebar kemudian kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata hingga sampai ke alam mimpinya.

Sungmin mendesah berat. Jujur, ia juga sangat lelah. Fisik, pikiran, bahkan hatinya juga. Oh, ayolah! Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau –e'hm- cintai ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan bahkan mengucapkan kata cinta untuk kekasihnya tepat di depanmu. Pastinya sangat menyakinkan, bukan?

"Hah… Jaljayo, Wookie" kembali Sungmin menghela napas sebelum berbaring di single bad-nya dan menyusul Wookie ke alam mimpi.

**Saturday, Mart 23****rd**** 2013**

**01:55 PM**

**-oOo…Miracle School…oOo-**

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak kejadian dimana Sungmin mengetahui status Changmin yang sudah memilliki kekasih. Dan sudah satu minggu lebih ini pula ia tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh beruntung karena ia tidak akan di 'sosor' oleh 'bibir tebal' itu.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menyusuri lantai satu koridor Miracle School. Sesekali ia berhenti hanya untuk menggerutu dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya sore nanti Sungmin mengikuti ekskul faforitnya (read : material art). Tetapi dengan tiba-tiba 'kakaknya' menghubunginya untuk pulang ke rumah dan menginap barang sehari saja.

"Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku lagi?" gumam Sungmin sambil terus melangkah menuju asramanya.

"Sesuatu apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin. Dengan pasti ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Deg

Nafasnya terasa berhenti. Begitu tercekat melihat sosok namja jangkung nan tampan yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Annyeong, Sungminnie. Lama tidak bertemu, ne?" namja jangkung itu tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin yang kini menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"A-annyeong, Changmin hyung. Ne, sudah lebih dari satu minggu" jawab Sungmin dengan nada sewajar mungkin.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kenapa terlihat sangat terburu-buru?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ah, ne! Aku harus segera ke asrama untuk berkemas" jawab Sungmin jujur. Changmin mengernyit heran.

"Berkemas?" tanyanya seolah memastikan.

"Nde… Berkemas. Aku harus pulang ke rumah karena noona-ku memintaku untuk menginap. Dan mungkin akan pulang besok sore" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Sudah izin kepala sekolah?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ne!" Sungmin mengangguk. "Ah, Changmin hyung, aku harus cepat, annyeong!" Sungmin berbalik dan segera meninggalkan Changmin yang masih tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin segera berbalik dan mendelik kesal pada hyung-nya.

"Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan Sungminnie" jawab Changmin acuh kemudian bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih melotot tak percaya ke arah Changmin.

"MAX!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap. Changmin segera mempercepat langkahnya.

**03:45 PM**

**-oOo…Kediaman Lee Family (Incheon)…oOo-**

Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu besar yang terbuka lebar -yang merupakan pintu utama rumahnya. Tempat tinggalnya sebelum ia bersekolah di Miracle yang merupakan sekolah berasrama. Beberapa maid dan pelayan rumah menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah namun masih terkesan menghormati Sungmin yang berstatus sebagai majikannnya.

"Tuan Muda, biar saya bawakan tas Anda," kata seorang pelayan pria kepada Sungmin dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu, Ahjussi" tolak Sungmin dengan halus kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Annyeong, nae dongsangie~" sambut seorang yeoja muda berparas cantik –Victoria- dengan nada yang terkesan –dibuat-buat- ramah. Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas kemudian beralih menoleh kepada pelayan pria yang masih ada di belakangnya.

"Ahjussi, tolong bawakan tasku ke kamar" tanpa diperintah dua kali, pelayan itu segera mengambil alih tas Sungmin dan membawanya menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Sungmin berada.

"Kau pasti lelah?" Victoria segera merangkul pundak Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek daripada dirinya. Membawa Sungmin menuju ruang tengah di mana telah terdapat dua gelas jus strawberry di meja.

"Minumlah, Sungmin" kata Victoria dengan masih bersikap –sok- manis.

"Berhenti basa-basi, noona! Apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Ah… Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, Sungmin?" yeoja itu tersenyum simpul.

"…"

"… Kau tahu? Wajahmu itu… Manis" ujar Victoria dengan nada yang dibuat seolah-olah ia iri dengan Sungmin. Yeoja itu mulai menelusuri wajah manis Sungmin dengan telunjuk berkuku panjangnya yang berkutek merah.

"Dan kau tahu apa?" Victoria tersenyum licik melihat Sungmin tak menanggapinya.

"Aku… Iri padamu. Aku iri, Sungmin!" ujar Victoria dengan nada –sedikit- tinggi.

"Huh?" Sungmin melirik sekilas wajah Victoria. Sungguh memukkan! Victoria meredam emosinya dengan mengambil napas dan membuangnya berkali-kali. Ia kembali menelusuri wajah Sungmin. Dari kening, pelipis, mata, membuat Sungmin harus menutup matanya jika tak ingin tercolok oleh kuku tajam nenek sihir ini.

"Seharusnya… Victoria Lee pewaris tunggal itu. Seharusnya… Victoria Lee yang mendapat kasih sayang Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Seharusnya Victoria Lee yang menjadi satu-satunya kebanggaan di keluarga Lee. Victoria Lee…" jari panjang Victoria turun ke pipi chubby Sungmin setelah melewati hidung mbangir Sungmin.

"Victoria Lee… Bukan Lee Sungmin!" ujar Victoria penuh dengan penekanan. Ia geser sedikit jarinya menuju bibir M shaped Sungmin. Sungmin berjengi kaget. Ia segera menampik tangan Victoria yang telah menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, noona!" bentak Sungmin kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

**-oOo-Sungmin's Room…oOo-**

**Sungmin PoV**

BLAM

Suara debuman pintu kamarku itu terdengar cukup keras saat aku menutupnya dengan kasar. Aku kesal. Aku marah. Aku lelah. Dan aku…

"Hiks…" kuusap kasar air mataku yang rasanya telah deras di pipiku. Aku hanya akan menangis sekali seumur hidupmu. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi setelah waktu itu menangisi Changmin hyung.

"Hiks… Arrrgh!" tidak bisa. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk menghentikannya. Aku lemah.

Aku sudah melanggar janjiku sendiri. Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa aku menangis? Nenek sihir itu sungguh kejam!

Aku meringkuk di belakang pintu kamar dengan memeluk diriku sendiri. Masih dengan menangis. Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya raungan kecil karena tangisku. Dan sekarang, aku merindukan umma.

"Umma… Aku yakin umma bisa melihatku" lirihku dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar karena masih menangis.

"Umma… Minnie merindukan umma" aku menutup rapat mataku. Berusaha menahan air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras saja.

"Minnie ingin bertemu umma… Kenapa umma pergi meninggalkan Minnie? Apa umma tak sayang lagi dengan Minnie?" rasanya bodoh sekali. Aku serasa ingin mentertawakan diriku sendiri. Apa barusan aku berbicara sendiri?

"Umma, mianhae… Minnie menangis lagi. Hiks"

**-oOo…Don't Cry, Minnie!...oOo-**

"Minnie-ah! Chagiya, ireona…" aku mengernyit dengan keadaan mata terpejam ketika merasakan tangan halus membelai pelan wajahku. Dan…

"Minnie…" suara itu. Suara itu begitu familiar di telingaku. Aku membuka mata. Kulihat umma yang sedang tersenyum dan duduk di sisi ranjangku, tempatku berbaring. Sejak kapan aku tidur di atas kasur? Apa umma yang menggendongku?

"Umma~" aku segera duduk dan memeluk umma dengan sangat erat. Aku tak ingin umma pergi lagi. Siapapun, jangan pisahkan kami!

"Hiks…" tak terasa air mataku kembali meleleh.

"Aku merindukan umma…" lirihku dengan nada bergetar. Kurasakan telapak tangan umma mengusap punggungku.

"Umma juga merindukanmu, chagi"

"Umma… Kenapa umma pergi?" tanyaku setelah melepas pelukan kami. Umma tersenyum dan mengusap air mataku.

"Tidak, chagi…" umma menggeleng sambil masih dengan tersenyum.

"Umma tidak pernah pergi. Apa lagi meninggalkan Minnie" aku semakin meraung tertahan mendengar penuturan umma.

"Umma selalu di sini" kata umma sambil mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuh dadaku sendiri. Ya Tuhan! Aku merasa perpisahan sudah dekat.

Aku menggeleng kuat dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, chagi… Umma beri tahu sesuatu, ne?" aku mengangguk pelan menanggapi.

"Suatu hari nanti… Minnie akan bertemu seseorang yang sangat baik" aku menatap umma dengan serius. Sepertinya aku berhasil berhenti menangis.

"Nugu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sepertinya terdengar parau dan sesenggukan.

"Hm… Rahasia!" umma menyentil pelan hidungku.

"Yang jelas, namja itu akan mencintai Minnie" aku tercengang. Apa umma bilang namja?

"N-namja?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne… Kau tidak percaya pada umma yang sudah ada di samping Tuhan, hm?" aku mulai mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu? Seperti apa orang itu?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Namja itu tampan dan baik hati. Kau akan menyukainya. Dan suatu saat… Aka nada keajaiban yang akan kau dapatkan" aku semakin bingung dengan umma. Jodohku namja? Aku akan menyukainya? Keajaiban?

"Keajai-"

"Ssstt… Jangan banyak bertanya, Minnie. Umma harus segera pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne?"

"Tapi-"

"Saranghae, Minnie"

"Nado saranghae, umma"

**Sungmin PoV End**

**07:32 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Senior High School…oOo-**

**Room 137**

Malam ini semua anggota ELF berkumpul di kamar asrama Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kalian tahu kenapa? Tentu saja untuk 'kumpul rutin' tiap Sabtu malam.

"Kau menekuk wajahmu terus, hyung!" tegur Henry yang sedari tadi memasang wajah murungnya.

"Diama kau!" ketus Kyuhyun sambil terus memandang Changmin yang masih terlihat focus dengan PSP nya.

Zhou Mi dan Henry mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi segera menyenggol bahu Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya! Jangan menggangguku!" bentak Changmin kesal sambil menatap tajam Zhou Mi yang kini melotot ke arahnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Changmin tak mengerti dengan maksud Zhou Mi.

"Cho… Changmin!" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Changmin segera menoleh ke arah hyung-nya. Lehernya terasa berat sekali untuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"N-nde?" tanya Changmin dengan gugup. Zhou Mi mendelik pada Changmin yang ciut. Sedangkan Henry dapat merasakan aura hitam menguar dari diri Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jauhi-Sung-min!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menekan tiap suku katanya.

"W-wae? Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti seorang dongsaeng" kata Changmin merasa tidak terima.

"Justru karna kau mengaggapnya dongsaeng! Apa Henry belum cukup untuk menjadi dongsaeng-mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Henry yang merasa namanya disebut sedikit tersentak.

"Kau ini kenapa, hyung?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Aku tidak suka kau mendekati Sungmin-"

"Owaaaahh! Jadi kau menyukai Sungmin anak SMP itu?" sahut Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun segera melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Yesung.

"Benar, hyung?" tanya Changmin sungguh-sungguh.

"Ah, jadi kau menyukai Sungmin?" Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam ikut menimbrung.

"Monyet abu-abu! Diam kau!" bentak Kyuhyun walaupun sedikit dengan raut gugup.

"Hiks… Hyung~ hueee!" satu lagi sifat Eunhyuk. CENGENG!

"Aish… Kau membuatnya menangis, Kyu!" kesal Donghae kemudian segera menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumi wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, dan… melumat bibirnya.

Semua mata segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati. Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat lagi-lagi otak polosnya harus diracuni oleh adegan yang sahabatnya lakukan. Zhou Mi melirik Henry sekilah namun segera membelalakkan mata ketika melihat bibir Henry mengerucut.

Gluk

Mati-matian Zhou Mi menahan diri untuk tidak segera menghabisi bibir ranum itu.

"Max!" panggil Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"N-nde?" sahut Changmin dengan masih gugup dan takut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi siang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin mengernyit. Tak lama kemudian ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud 'kalian' dalam kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"T-tidak banyak. Aku hanya me-menyapanya dan d-dia harus pergi" jawab Changmin terbata.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta kelanjutan.

"Dia harus p-pulang ke-ke rumahn-nya"

"Mwo? Apa dia tidak akan-"

"Dia pulang besok sore" sambung Changmin lancar. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Perasaan tak enak menyelimutinya.

"Aku mau ke kafetaria. Ada yang ingin titip?" tanya sekaligus pamit Yesung. Semua menggeleng kecuali Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang masih focus dengan obrolan mereka.

**07:48 PM**

**-oOo…Kafetaria Miracle School…oOo-**

**Yesung PoV**

**^^Berawal Dari Perkenalan^^**

Hah… Lebih baik pergi dari kamar yang dipenuhi aura setan itu! Kafetaria lebih baik. Apalagi ini sudah malam, aku belum makan dari siang tadi.

"Uuuhh… Menyebalkan!" eh? Aku berhenti melangkah. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kafetaria. Tidak ada. Lalu siapa yang berteriak?

"Menyebalkan!" aku terlonjak kaget saat kembali mendengar suara tenor itu. Sekejap bulu kudukku meremang. Tapi setelah melihat siluet seseorang yang duduk di kursi dengan mesin minuman kaleng aku segera mendekat.

"Y-ya, apa kau manusia?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Kulihat dia menoleh dengan cepat ke arahku. Ya Tuhan! Sempurna sekali…

Aku tersenyum memandang wajah mungil di hadapanku. Aku tertegun melihat bibir mungil kissable itu. Bagaimana rasanya jika kukecup? Pasti manis sekali cherry-nya itu.

"*^%$#$&*^&^$^^%Q! Dasar kepala kepala besar!" lengkingan itu menandakan 'klimaks'nya. Jangan berpikiran jorok! Klimaks dalam hal 'marah-marah' maksudku, kawan!

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan tampang yang… Hey, hey! Jangan katai aku bodoh, kawan!

"Eh? E-eung… Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook" jawabnya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku Kim Jongwoon. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung" ujarku bangga. Jangan katai aku dengan kepala besar, ok?!

"A-ah, n-ne. U-uh eh eng…" aku mengernyit bingung. Apa yang dia katakana? Ah, ini 'kan bahasa Hyukkie!

"Mi-mianhae… Tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasamu. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan bahasa manusia saja, ne? Kalau kau berbicara bahasa monyet begitu, hanya Hyukkie saja yang akan tahu" kataku enteng seolah tanpa beban.

**Yesung PoV End**

**^^Berawal Dari Perkenalan^^**

**Ryeowook PoV**

"Mi-mianhae… Tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasamu. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan bahasa manusia saja, ne? Kalau kau berbicara bahasa monyet begitu, hanya Hyukkie saja yang akan tahu"

"MWO?" aish… Namja kepala besar ini!

"Kau piker aku bicara apa, kepal-hmmmppphhh!" apa lagi sekarang? Berani membungkamku?

Ckittt

"AAAWW! RYEOWOOKIE, APPO!" teriaknya histeris saat aku menggigit tangannya.

"Hehe…" aku hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosaku padanya. Dan dia kelihatannya benar-benar menahan sakit. Omo! Bibirnya membiru!

Tes

Mataku terbelalak menyaksikan darah itu keluar dari bekas gigitanku. Kakiku gemetar hebat.

"Su-sunbae…" lirihku dengan nada bergetar.

"Sunbae… Hiks…" aku melukainya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Apa sakit sekali? Hiks… Hueee!" aku hanya meraung tanpa menolongnya.

"Eh! Gwa-gwaenchana… Kenapa kau malah yang menangis?" paniknya. Aku segera menghentikan raunganku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera menyobek kemeja putih yang sedang aku kenakan.

"Sunbae, hiks- biar aku –hiks- bantu" aku meraih tangannya yang terluka. Dengan hati-hati, aku lilitkan potongan kain kemejaku itu pada lukanya untuk menghentikan darahnya.

"A-aku akan mengobatimu" kutarik tangan dingin itu keluar kafetaria. Kami berpapasan dengan beberapa anak SMP saat aku dan… Siapa tadi? Yesung? Ah, ya! Yesung! Saat aku dan Yesung ini berjalan melewati koridor asrama Junior High School.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa mereka mengeluarkan seringaian itu?

"Apa yang salah denganku?" gumamku pelan.

"Kemejamu robek, Ryeowook-ah. Mungkin mereka berbipikir aku melakukan… err…" kulihat orang di sampingku ini menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Aku hanya menatap heran ke arahnya. Tapi melihat wajah memerahnya… Ah!

"Ka-kajja, Sunbae!" aku kembali menarik tangannya dengan cepat menuju kamar asramaku.

**Ryeowook PoV End**

**08:47 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Junior High School…oOo-**

**Room 123**

Sudah sekitar satu jam Yesung berada di kamar ini. Kamar salah satu hoobae yang baru saja ia temui. Dan baru saja melukainya. Yesung sedikit gatal untuk menanyakan satu pertanyaan. Ia lihat satu single bed ada di seberang single bed yang ia dudukki. Ini sudah malam dan… Tidak mungkin roommate Wookie masih kluyuran di luar, bukan?

Ah, sepertinya Yesung sendiri tak sadar bahwa ia tengah melanggar peraturan pasal 30 tentang batas waktu kunjung antar-asrama ayat 1 'Baik siswa Junior maupun Senior yang berkunjung melintasi gerbang pemisah, tidak diizinkan melebihi batas waktu hingga pukul delapan malam' dan ayat 2 'Bagi siswa Junior atau Senior yang melanggar pasal 30 ayat 1, wajib dikenai sanksi'. Ini tidak baik.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau tidak memiliki roommate?" tanya Yesung melepas keheningan. Wookie yang masih berkutat dengan layar laptop-nya segera menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Ania… Sungmin hyung sedang ada di Incheon" jawab Wookie sekenanya.

"Jadi kau ini teman dekat Sungmin?" tanya Yesung lagi. Kali ini Wookie berjalan meninggalkan meja belajar dan laptop-nya untuk mendekati Yesung.

"Sunbae mengenalnya? Ah, pasti salah satu fans-nya!" kata Wookie sambil menatap lekat Yesung. Rasanya sesak sekali saat mengatakan itu.

"Fans?" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebegitu diidolakannyakah Sungmin di Miracle?

"Hm… Kau beruntung bertemu denganku, sunbae! Akan kuberi tahu sesuatu" Wookie mencoba menahan gejolak aneh saat ia kembali berucap. Rasanya sesak sekali di dada kirinya. Tapia pa?

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung ragu. Wookie kini sudah duduk di samping Yesung.

"Tapi… Ini khusus untuk sunbae saja. Jadi jangan disebarkan pada fans Sungmin yang lain, ne?" Yesung menngangguk sambil tersenyum geli. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh hoobae manisnya ini? Menganggap Yesung menyukai Sungmin? Oh, dan apa lagi itu? Hoobae manisnya? Yesung ingin sekali mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin hyung itu sebenarnya sangat baik. Dia bilang, dia sangat menyayangiku sebagai seorang dongsaeng!" Wookie terlihat semangat untuk menceritakan segala kebaikan dalam diri Sungmin. Yesung pun tampak antusias mendengar cerita Wookie. Sesekali ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Terkadang ia juga tertawa renyah dan mengacak surai madu Wookie saat namja mungil itu bercerita tentang pengalaman lucu yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin.

"Tapi…" raut wajah Wookie berubah menjadi suram. Kontras sekali dengan beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia tersenyum membalas senyuman Yesung. Bahkan merona saat Yesung mengacak surainya.

"Tapi apa?" Yesung bertanya seolah mendesak Wookie untuk member jawaban.

"Sungmin hyung punya noona yang jahat" lirih Wookie dan menatap sendu ke depan, tepatnya di mana single bed Sungmin berada.

"Noona jahat?" Yesung sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Wookie. Sepertinya Sungmin punya masalah berat.

**09:13 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Senior High School…oOo-**

**Room 137**

Kyuhyun terlihat gusar sambil terus memandangi single bed Yesung yang kosong.

"Aish… Kemana kepala besar itu! Mencari masalah saja!" gerutunya sambil mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada teman sekamarnya itu.

Ia mencoba menutup matanya. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah berbaring dengan piyama lengkap dan teman-teman ELF lain sudah kembali tak terkecuali Changmin, menuju asrama masing-masing.

"Aaarrgh…" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu frustasi. Yesung juga belum membalas pesannya.

"Ayolah mata… Kau ini kenapa?!" baru kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat begitu gusar, khawatir, was-was, dan takut. Yesung? Bukan… Bukan Yesung! Coba kalian lihat ini!

Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya. Sekelebat bayangan namja manis itu muncul di dalam benaknya. Terlihat air mata deras mengalir dari pipi chubby mulus bak porselen itu.

"Arrgh… Apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumam Kyuhyun setelah membuka matanya.

'Jangan menangis…'

**09:25 PM**

**-oOo…Kediaman Lee Family (Incheon)…oOo-**

**Sungmin's Room**

Byuuurrr

Guyuran seember air itu membasahi selimut, tubuh, serta kasur Sungmin. Sungmin segera terbangun dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia usap wajahnya yang basah oleh air itu.

"Noo-noona, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan menggigil karena kedinginan. Ia melihat sekitar kamarnya. Benarnya saja, dari jendela kamar ia melihat keadaan luar yang sudah gelap. Dan lagi, jendela itu tak tertutup. Dengan mudahnya udara dingin malam menyapu kulit Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kau tidur di sini?! CEPAT KELUAR!" bentak Victoria dengan menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Tap-tapi ini kamarku" bela Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Selama appa di Prancis, ini rumahku! Sekarang keluar kau! Tidur di ruang tengah!" bentak Victoria dengan nada teramat tinggi.

"…" Sungmin diam tak menjawab. Tapi ia tetap keluar kamar dengan pandangan sedikit buram karena pelupuknya telah penuh oleh air mata yang siap menetes jika kelopak itu terpejam. Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menahan air matanya.

'Kau menangis?' apa lagi sekarang? Sungmin kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia telah sampai di ruang tengah. Matanya terpejam kuat. Membuat pertahanannya hancur seketika.

"Aku tidak menangis…" lirih Sungmin dengan suara bergetar, efek dari tangisannya.

'Umma selalu di sini' Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia hapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Menyentuk dada sebelah kirinya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menangis. Kalian… Orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Saranghae…" bisik Sungmin teramat pelan, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa crème yang ada di ruang tengah.

**Sunday, Mart 17****th**** 2013**

**10:13 AM**

**-oOo…Kafetaria Miracle School…oOo-**

Pagi ini Kyuhyun, Yesung, lengkap dengan Wookie sedang berada di kafetaria dalam meja yang sama. Wookie terlihat sedikit tidah enak hati. Apalagi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu muram.

"Wajahmu menjijikkan, Kyu!" tegur Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"Ada apa kau memintaku kemari?" Yesung masih menatap lekat pada namja mungil yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Namja yang kemarin malam ia 'claim' sebagai kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Wookie yang masih menunduk.

"Ya Tuhan, hyung! Kau melakukan'nya' pada anak di bawah umur?" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Yesung ketika ia menyadari sebuah 'tanda' merah keunguan di leher dan beberapa tengkuk Wookie yang terekspos.

"Wae? Dia terus-terusan mengira aku menyukai Sungmin. Makanya aku lakukan saja" jawab Yesung santai dengan mencoba membenarkan syal Wookie yang sedikit melorot.

"Jadi kalian berpacaran?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Hm…" cukup dengan deheman itu membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk sarat mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Wookie lekat.

"Kenapa menatapnya seperti itu?" tanya Yesung yang segera meraih pinggang Wookie.

"Kau mengenal Sungmin?" tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Yesung, ia lebih memilih bertanya pada Wookie.

"Nde. Kami roommate" jawab Wookie yang sudah kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit perasaan senang melanda hati Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja perasaan tak enak menyelimutinya.

"Dimana Sungmin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Wookie terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Otak cerdasnya berpikir cepat. Kyuhyun terlihat perhatian dan menghawatirkan Sungmin. Berarti Kyuhyun suka Sungmin, pikirnya.

"Dia ada di Incheon. Umm… Sunbae…" lirih Wookie. Ia menatap wajah Yesung, mencoba meminta izin pada kekasih barunya ini. Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali. Kemudian Wookie kembali beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Semalam Sungmin hyung menghubungiku…" dan Wookie mulai bercerita tentang Sungmin yang kemarin malam menghubunginya. Bagaimana suara yang biasanya riang itu terdengar parau dan bergetar. Bagaimana teriakan melengking yeoja itu menyentakkan Wookie dan Yesung. Dan bagaimana bunyi 'plak' dan 'prang' terdengar jelas. Dan kemudian sambungan itu terputus dengan seiring dengan teriakan 'mengaduh' dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan keat kedua telapak tangannya yang ada di meja hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih. Rasanya sungguh marah jika mendengar cerita Wookie. Tapi ia juga tak tahu kenapa. Bahkan otak jeniusnya tak mampu mendeskripsikannya.

"Kita tunggu sampai nanti sore, Kyu…" ujar Yesung menenagkan Kyuhyun yang mulai terbawa emosi.

'Saranghae…' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**03:57 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Junior High School…oOo-**

Tok tok tok…

"Wookie-ah?"

Tok tok tok

"Wookie, kau ada di dalam?" Sungmin masih setia berdiri di depan pintu untuk menunggu Wookie membukakan pintu. Ia sudah ada di sana sekitar 3 menit yang lalu. Mengetuk dan memanggil-manggil nama roommate-nya. Tapi sepertinya tak ada jawaban.

Ia mencoba menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Wookie…" lirih Sungmin dengan alis bertaut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat sekali ekspresi khawatir pada wajah manisnya.

Ia menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu, kemudian menempelkannya lagi. Kembali. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam kamar.

'Apa Wookie sakit?' batin Sungmin panic dan langsung mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mendobrak pintu.

Hana…

Dul…

Sss-

"Adik kecil!" Sungmin segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendengus kesal melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, bibir tebal!" kesal Sungmin dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut tanda tak terima. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihatnya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Sungmin. Tak disangka ternyata Sungmin begitu pasrah dengan menutup watanya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Chup~

Sungmin terbelalak ketika merasakan benda lembut itu malah menempel di keningnya, bukan bibirnya. Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Aku… me-mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu. Ia menatap lekat Sungmin. Hatinya sedikit iba melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Perban di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Matanya merah dengan kelompak yang sedikit bengkak. Wajahnya, tepatnya pipi chubby itu tampak… lebam.

'Ya Tuhan! Jadi yang dikatakan Wookie tentang noona Sungmin itu benar?' batin Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seru Sungmin sebal. Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya. Ia justru tertarik untuk menarik tangan kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun menyadari perban yang ia pakai. Namun ia segera tarik tangannya kembali.

"Wae? Kau terlihat tidak sehat?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aniya. Pergi sana!" usir Sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengusirku?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima dengan pengusiran itu.

"…" tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Sung-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah dikejutkan dengan suara isakan lirih dan bahu Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar.

Greep

"Uljima, Minnie…"

"Um-umma…"

**To Be Continue**

**Aduuuuhhh…**

**Sebenernya ini ff udah ga layak, ne? Tapi entah kenapa saya tergugah(?) untuk melanjutkan. Padahal dilihat dari segi RIVIEW nya ampun deh! Apa lagi SIDERS nya!**

**Mohoooonn banget… Untuk yang udah baca chapter 1 dan merasa ff ini tidak layak diapresiasikan, lebih baik tidak perlu untuk repot membaca chapter 2 dan seterusnya, arrachi?**

**Saya juga masih baru di dunia ffn! Jadi saya mohon bantuannya. Kasih tahulah… Apa kurangnya? Paling enggak saran gitu… Saya akan tersanjung dengan REVIEW para READERS! Tapi saya akan sakit hati dengan adanya SIDERS…**

**Atau kalo readers ga niat komen banyak, paling gak buat tinggalin jejak gitu… Yang ga punya akun ffn kan juga bisa review **

**RIVIEW PLEASE**

…

***bow***


	3. I'm Sorry, Dear

**My Dear**

…

**Yumiko Yoshioka**

**Subtitle : **I'm Sorry, Dear

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook (Wookie), Shim (Cho) Changmin, Victoria Song (Lee), Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Henry Lau, Zhou Mi, Kevin 'U-Kiss' (cast lain nyusul)**

**Disclaimer : Punya Tuhan dan milik pasangan masing-masing karena saya hanya meminjam nama untuk cast saja. Tapi cerita murni dari otak dangkal saya.**

**Pair : KyuMin as main, HaeHyuk, YeWoook, ZhouRy, Se7Min, slight KyuVin (pair lain nyusul)**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, boy x boy, OOC, typos, gaje, abal, alur maksa, tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, tidak sesuai EYD, beberapa cast –mian!- umurnya saya ubah bahkan marganya, sedikit unsure angst**

**Yang baca chapter 1 2 dan ga niat review, lebih baik jangan baca chap ini!**

**DISLIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SAYA TEKANKAN, JIKA MERASA FF SAYA INI TIDAK MENARIK UNTUK DIBACA DAN DI APRESIASIKAN, MOHON MAAF, TAPI LEBIH BAIK ANDA KELUAR KARENA SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA SIDERS, ARRACHI?**

en**JOY**~!

**Kevin**

Namja manis berusia 15 tahun yang merupakan siswa baru di Miracle School. Duduk di tingkat 2 SMP. Sifatnya sedikit licik. Disamping itu, ia sangat cerdas dan lucu. Ayahnya seorang pebisnis yang membuat ia harus berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mengelola bisnisnya di berbagai daerah.

**Previous Chapter**

"Sung-"

.

"Uljima, Minnie…"

.

"Um-umma…"

**-oOo…I'm Sorry, Dear…oOo-**

Kyuhyun berhenti mendekat kala sosok itu –entah bagaimana- telah memeluk Sungmin. Matanya terbuka lebar kala Sungmin berkata 'umma'.

'Bukankah tadi pagi Wookie bilang Umma Sungmin sudah meninggal?' batin Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang ini Sungmin sudah berjalan menjauh bersama 'sosok' yang Sungmin panggil umma.

"Eh! Yah!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke sekitar. Namun nihil. Sepertinya mereka pergi terlalu cepat. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Entahlah. Kyuhyun juga bingung.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Kyuhyun menggantung. Kemudian ia segera berbalik dan dengan cepat mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin dan Wookie.

"HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika melihat adegan live Yesung yang sedang mencumbu Wookie.

"Ya! KYUHYUN! KUBUHUH KAU!" teriak Yesung tak mau kalah dan segera merapikan pakaiannya juga Wookie.

"Ya, Hyung! Aku melihat Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah luar.

"S-sungmin hyung sudah pulang? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Wookie tak sabaran.

"A-aku tak yakin… Tapi tadi ia dibawa pergi seorang wanita paruh baya yang Sungmin panggil umma…" lirih Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Wookie saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Umma?" ucap YeWook serempak. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yah! Cari dia, Kyu!" perintah Yesung yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian Yesung beranjak dari tempat untuk membantu Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin.

"Aku ikut, hyung!" seru Wookie yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

**05:45 PM**

**-oOo…Atap Miracle School…oOo-**

**^^Tumbuh Karena Perhatian^^**

Kyuhyun tampak begitu gusar dan cemas. Hampir dua jam ia mencari Sungmin. Berkeliling asrama SMP sudah, bahkan sampai SMA. Berkeliling sekolah dari SMP sampai SMA pun ia lakoni. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Ini demi Sungmin, tekad Kyuhyun keukeuh.

Kyuhyun hampir putus asa. Ia duduk di atas atap sekolah. Memandang langit yang hampir gelap.

"Eodiga?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Bibir tebal!"

"Hm?"

"Kau mencariku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sung-" Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada –yang tanpa sadar- menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ke suatu tempat, dan kau tak boleh tahu!" jawab Sungmin enteng dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sreet

Grepp

"Yah! Bibir tebal!" pekik Sungmin terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya ke pangkuan Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya di perut Sungmin.

"Pergi dengan siapa, kau, adik kecil? Heum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya di punggung Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanmu! Yah! Bibir tebal! Geli tahu!" seru Sungmin dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu urusanku! Katakan! Atau aku tidak akan berhenti!" ancam Kyuhyun dan semakin gencar menggesekkan hidungnya di punggung Sungmin.

"Yah! Kau 'kan bukan siapa-siapaku!" seru Sungmin tak terima.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sunbae mu tahu!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Apa harus, seorang sunbae mengetahui privasi hoobae nya? Kau hanya sunbae!" Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Kkk~ Tapi aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana kalau…" Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Gesekkan hidungnya di punggung Sungmin juga sudah berhenti.

"Mwo?" sahut Sungmin terkesan acuh. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kita ubah status kita menjadi…" Kyuhyun menjilat cuping telinga kiri Sungmin. Seketika Sungmin hanya membeka menerima berlakuan Kyuhyun yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Sepasang kekasih" bisik Kyuhyun masih di telinga kiri Sungmin.

Gluk

Susah payah Sungmin menelan saliva nya. Ya Tuhan! Yang benar saja?

"Ke-kekasih?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Ne. Saranghae…" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan berbisik. Sungmin semakin pias. Apa Kyuhyun sungguh mencintainya?

"Umma…" lirih Sungmin kemudian langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Sungmin! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Kyuhyun keras.

'Ah, pasti anak itu hanya malu' pikir Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum aneh.

**06:20 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Junior High School…oOo-**

**Room 123**

"Chagiya, aku akan mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kau istirahat saja, ne?" Wookie mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung" panggil Wookie.

"Ne?"

"Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae" balas Yesung dan mencium sekilas bibir mungil Wookie sebelum benar-benar pergi mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Blam

"Wookie-ah…" sapa Sungmin yang sudah duduk manis di atas ranjangnya.

"Sungmin hyung!" Wookie segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk erat tubuh sedikit berisi itu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sungmin dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Aku mencari hyung tahu!" jawab Wookie dengan bibir lebih mengerucut.

"Lalu tadi kudengar kau merintih di kamar. Apa kau sakit?" tatapan Sungmin mengintimidasi Wookie.

"Eh? Ta-tadi? Ah… I-itu… Anu, hyung…" Wookie malu sendiri untuk mengatakannya. Oh, ayolah! Bagaimanapun ia tak akan sanggup berkata pada Sungmin bahwa dirinya tadi sedang dicumbu!

"Ah! Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" Sungmin masih gencar bertanya.

"Omona! Hyung! Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Wookie penasaran. Selain itu, hitung-hitung mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa" Sungmin segera beranjak meninggalkan Wookie untuk ke kamar mandi.

Blam

"Sungmin hyung aneh sekali" gumam Wookie heran.

"Yah! Apa itu perbuatan noona nya?" tebak Wookie yang sepertinya tepat kena sasaran.

**Monday, Mart 25****th ****2013**

**08:55 AM**

**-oOo…Master Room…oOo-**

Dua orang pemuda kini terlihat sedang duduk di depan meja master, pemilik Miracle School alias Lee Soo Man.

"Mianhae, Master. Tapi waktu itu saya memang benar-benar terluka" ujar salah satu pemuda itu –Yesung- menunjukkan luka tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban putih.

"Kenapa bisa terluka?" tanya Master masih dengan nada curiga. Shit! Ingin sekali Yesung mengutuk seseorang yang telah melaporkan dirinya kepada Master atas kejadian sabtu malam lalu.

"Se-seorang hoobae…" belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah Master, kemudian beralih menatap tajam Yesung.

"Kau boleh keluar" Yesung segera keluar ruang yang dianggapnya neraka itu. Namun ia terdiam sebentar di depan pintu saat melihat sosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Ada apa?

"Sunbae! Biarkan aku masuk!" tentu saja menunggu Yesung keluar agar dirinya bisa masuk. Yesung segera minggir dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ah, Lee Sungmin…" ujar Master dengan tersenyum. Sungmin balas tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat, kemudian duduk setelah dipersilakan.

"Chakka…" Lee Soo Man berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari untuk mengambil berkas proposal yang harus dibuat Sungmin untuk kegiatan study tour dua bulan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sayang?" suara bass itu membuat Sungmin meremang. Dengan hati-hati ia menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Oh! Bagaimana bisa ia baru saja sadar ada pemuda ini di sini?

"Bibir teb-hmmphh" Sungmin hampir saja memekik ketika lagi-lagi bibir tebal itu mencium bibirnya. Sungmin menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun pada jarak dekat karena memang Kyuhyun masih menciumnya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun agar melepasnya. Bagaimanapun, ini ruang Master!

"Hmmph…" Sungmin memukul-mukul pelan pundak Kyuhyun yang melah semakin menarik Sungmin untuk merapat.

Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, ya! Kyuhyun di sini hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja, kok. Lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Sungmin, dan tangan kirinya menahan kepala Sungmin agar tidak menjauh.

"Hmmpp-hmp! AAAHMMPPHH!" Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"A-ada apa, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Soo Man panik dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"T-tidak…" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Soo Man lagi.

"A-ta-tadi ada tikus lewat di bawah kakiku" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum kikuk. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapann tak percaya. Soo Man tampak bingung, namun teryata ia tak ambil pusing.

"Ah, aku ambilkan proposal nya sebentar" Soo Man memang belum selesai dengan proposal tadi. Karena ia juga khawatir dengan teriakan Sungmin, jadi ia sampai lupa untuk membawa berkasnya.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi, Adik kecil!" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga kiri Sungmin.

"Karena kau hampir membunuhku, bibir tebal!" sungut Sungmin kesal.

"Nah, Sungmin-ssi, ini" ujar Soo Man menyerahkan berkas proposal yang harus dibuat Sungmin. Sungmin segera menerimanya dan membaca berkas itu sekilas.

"Baiklah, Master. Akan saya serahkan besok. Kalau begitu saya kembali ke kelas" Sungmin tersenyum kepada Soo Man dan segera berdiri kemudian membugkuk hormat sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah melihat bakat memotretmu dalam beberapa festival yang diadakan sekolah" Kyuhyun masih diam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama, apa yang disampaikan Soo Man.

"Untuk itu aku akan mendaftarkanmu dalam lomba memotret tingkat internasional" ujar Soo Man yang membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar terang.

"Tingkat internasional?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Soo Man.

"Kapan? Lalu… Obyek apa yang harus aku potret?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Hasilnya akan dikirim paling lambat dua bulan lagi. Jadi kau masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum study tour" jelas Soo Man.

"Untuk obyeknya… Kau bisa memilih obyek apa saja dan siapa saja" lanjut Soo Man yang membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

'Apa saja dan siapa saja?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas"

"Nde. Gomawo, Master"

**Tuesday, Mart 26****th**** 2013**

**02:55 PM**

**-oOo…Kafetaria Miracle School…oOo-**

"Jadi itu sebabnya, hyung sering mengambil gambarnya secara diam-diam?" tanya seorang pemuda berpipi chubby.

"Nde" jawab namja yang ditanya dengan cuek karena masih sibuk mengutak-atik galeri photo nya di layar laptop yang ia bawa.

"Wae?" tanya namja lain yang berambut kemerahan.

"Mwo?" namja yang masih berkutat dengan laptop nya itu balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memilih dia sebagai obyek mu?" namja lain bermata sipit itu menimpali.

"Cih! Tentu saja karena dia…" namja itu –Kyuhyun- menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Apa kalian sedang memancingku?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga pada teman-temannya.

"Apa kau merasa seperti seekor ikan?" namja bermata sipit itu –Yesung- balik bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih pelan, kemudian kembali berkutat pada laptop nya.

"H-hyung! Bukankah itu Sungmin?" tunjuk Henry pada seorang pemuda berperawakan feminim yang sedang duduk seorang diri di sudut ruangan. Cukup jauh memang. Dan lagi, pemuda itu duduk menyamping.

"Sepertinya… iya" gumam Kyuhyun ragu karena memang sedikit sulit mengenali sosok pemuda yang berjaket pink itu. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Itu Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun mantab setelah yakin bahwa itu adalah Sungmin. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena jaket itu berwarna pink. Sungmin suka berpakaian pink, bukan?

"Cepat ambil gambarnya!" saran Zhoumi. Kyuhyun segera mengambil LSR nya yang ia letakkan di samping laptop. Mengarahkannya pada obyek terindah dalam hidupnya –menurut Kyuhyun-.

Jpret

Jpret

"Ah… Ini bagus" ujar Kyuhyun riang setelah melihat hasil gambarnya. Yah… walaupun dari jauh sih…

Drrt… dddrrt… drrttt…

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa, chagi?" ucap Yesung mengawali pembicaraan teleponnya. Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Henry –ex Haehyuk- memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Nde… Aku segera ke sana, chagiya~"

Klik

"Wookie memintaku untuk menghampirinya" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung langsung pergi meninggalkan kawanannya.

"Kyu, kami pergi dulu. Hyukkie ingin ke ruang dance" pamit Donghae dan segera menarik Eunhyuk –kekasihnya- untuk pergi.

"Bilang saja mau ke kamar!" cibir Zhoumi.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Mimi-ge?" tanya Henry sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, yah! Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sekolah" ujar Zhoumi yang membuat Henry mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Henry.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Kajja, Henry~ Temani gege~" pinta –paksa- Zhoumi.

"Yasudah"

"Kyu! Kami pergi!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kenapa seluruh anggotanya jadi seenaknya sendiri begini, sih? Bukankah dia ini pemimpin? Dia ketua, 'kan? Seharusnya anggotanya tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian!

"Ya! Kau mengambil gambarku, eoh?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ck! Kau mengambil gambarku, 'kan? Ayo mengaku!" ujar pemuda itu dengan menaikkan dagunya. Mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang.

"Kau ini siapa, dasar aneh!" ketus Kyuhyun acuh.

"Namaku Kevin. Dan aku adalah siswa baru di sini" ujar pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi kau anak baru?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati wajah pemuda bernama Kevin itu dari jarak yang dekat.

"Ne! Dan kau mau apa?" tanya Kevin dengan wajah sedikit gugup.

'Omo~ dia tampan sekali' batin Kevin sambil menahan gejolak dalam dirinya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan jika dilihat dari jarak pandang tiga meter saja, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang mencium Kevin.

…

Nyuuutt

Seseorang tengah memandang nanar kejadian itu di depan pintu kafetaria dengan tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Baru kemarin sore dia menyatakan cinta padaku, dan sekarang sudah mencium orang lain. Bahkan aku saja belum membalas pernyataannya" gumam namja itu dan tersenyum pahit.

Brugh

"Mi-mianhae. Aku tak melihat" kata namja itu meminta maaf pada seseorang yang ditabraknya saat ia hendak berbalik.

"Gwaenchana" balas orang yang ditabrak tadi.

…

"Sungmin" gumam Kyuhyun terkejut dan heran setelah ia kembali duduk dengan posisi biasa.

"Nugu?" Kevin ikut menoleh ke arah pandang Kyuhyun. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Aku harus pergi!" ucap Kyuhyun membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera bergegas.

"Chakkaman! Siapa namamu?" teriak Kevin pada Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kafetaria.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Kyuhyun" balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak juga.

"Kyuhyun… Ah, tampan sekali~" gumam Kevin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Bukankah tadi dia mengambil gambarku? Mungkinkah…" Kevin membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak karena terlalu senang dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

'Love in first sight'

**03:25 PM**

**-oOo…Atap Miracle School…oOo-**

"Mimi-ge!" panggil Henry memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta.

"Ne?" sahut Zhoumi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari perut Henry. Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Henry yang duduk bersila, kemudian Zhoumi yang tidur di pangkuan Henry dengan lengan memeluk Henry dan wajahnya mencium perut Henry.

"Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kelas? Lalu kenapa malah mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Henry bingung. Zhoumi terkekeh pelan. Ditatapnya wajah cemberut Henry dari bawah.

"Memangnya aku bilang begitu?" Zhoumi balik bertanya. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurannya untuk duduk menghadap Henry. Henry yang mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi semakin kesal.

"Aku bilang, ada sesuatu yang kulupakan" ujar Zhoumi membenarkan.

"Mwo?" tanya Henry sebal.

"Mochi, Wo Ai Ni. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Zhoumi dengan meraih kedua tangan Henry di genggamannya.

"Hmmpptt" ingin sekali Henry tertawa. Sungguh! Ucapan dan ekspresi Zhoumi sangat lucu! Apa dia baru saja menyatakan cinta? Tapi kenapa wajahnya memelas seperti ingin mengemis? Lalu kalimat yang Zhoumi ucapkan itu… Apakah menyandur dari sebuat novel atau sinetron?

"Jangan tertawa, Mochi! Aku sudah belajar semalaman tahu!" ujar Zhoumi jengkel. Henry semakin ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Hanya menyatakan cinta saja butuh latihan?

"Hahaha" tawa Henry lepas juga. Ia menarik kedua tangannya yang tadi digenggam Zhoumi.

"Hahaha, Mimi-ge…" Henry memegangi perutnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk menghintikan tawanya.

"Mochi, itu tidak lucu!" seru Zhoumi dengan sangat kesal.

"Ha-huuuhh…" Henry membuang napas untuk menghentikan tawanya. Dan ternyata berhasil.

"Ayo ulangi!" perintah Henry.

"Aku mencintaimu, Henry. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Saranghae…" ucap Zhoumi tulus sambil kembali meraih tangan Henry.

"Hm… Nado saranghae" balas Henry sambil tersenyum imut.

"Kau menerimaku?" tanya Zhoumi tak percaya. Henry hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tetap mengangguk juga.

"Berarti sekarang kau milikku, Henry! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja lain kecuali aku, arraseo?" Zhoumi memperingati.

"Yah! Kenapa harus seperti itu?" tanya Henry tak terima.

"Karna kau milikku!"

"Tapi nanti fans ku pergi semua, dong!"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Aish… Arraseo… Dan kau juga tak boleh dekat-dekat namja lain!"

"Aku tidak menjamin"

"MIMI-GE!"

**04:02 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Junior High School…oOo-**

**Room 123**

Cklek

"Wookie, aku-" mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar melihat keadaan Wookie sekarang ini. Tiga kancing teratas terbuka, dada dan leher penuh bercak kemerahan, matanya yang sayu dan… kasurnya berantakan sekali.

"Yah!" Sungmin segera mengambil bantalnya san mengarahkannya pada Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Brugh

"Y-ya!" seru Yesung terkejut.

Brugh

"Pasti kau yang membuat Wookie seperti ini!"

Brugh

Brugh

"T-tunggu! Akan kujelaskan!" Yesung masih mencoba menghindar dari Sungmin.

Brugh

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, sunbae! Keluar!" Sungmin masih saja memukuli Yesung dengan bantalnya.

"Sungmin hyung. Yesung hyung itu kekasihku!" kata Wookie yang sukses membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksinya.

"Kekasih? Tapi kau tak pernah mengatakannya, Wookie" Sungmin beralih menatap Yesung.

"Kami memang sudah jadian sejak kau Sabtu lalu, saat kau pergi" jelas Yesung yang sudah menghampiri Wookie.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak menceritakannya padamu. Kulihat kau terlalu lelah dan banyak masalah" sesal Wookie yang sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya.

"Hh… Gwaenchana, Wook-"

Tok tok tok…

Sungmin, Wookie, dan Yesung mengernyit mendengar pintu itu diketuk.

"Nuguya?" gumam Sungmin pelan dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tok tok tok…

"Sungmin, kau ada di dalam?"

Deg

Sungmin menghentikan lengannya yang siap memutar knop pintu itu saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya.

Klik

"Mi-minnie hyung, wae?" tanya Wookie bingung ketika Sungmin malah mengunci pintunya.

Tok tok tok…

"Sungmin, aku ingin bicara. Keluarlah!" teriak orang itu dari luar.

"Bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak kau buka?" Yesung ikut bertanya.

"Sunbae mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Tentu saja! Dia teman dekatku" jawab Yesung sambil menatap Sungmin.

Ziiing

Cklek

Brukk

"Yah!"

Blam

Brak brak brak

"Sungmin-ah!" teriak Yesung saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menariknya dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang juga bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Molla" jawab Yesung sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Sungmin! Buka pintunya!" teriak Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

…

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Wookie heran.

"Aku membenci bibir tebal itu!" sahut Sungmin kesal.

"Wae?" Wookie semakin heran.

"Aku melihatnya di kafetaria tadi!" seru Sungmin penuh emosi.

"Eh? Kafetaria?" Wookie mengingat kejadian di kafetaria tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghampiri mereka?" tanya Wookie lagi dan lagi.

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun hyung dan teman-temannya. Yesung hyung bilang kalau mereka sedang berkumpul kok"

"Aku melihatnya hanya berduaan dengan seseorang! Bahkan bibir tebal sudah mencium orang itu! Dan aku melihatnya sendiri!" teriak Sungmin kalap kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

BLAM  
Wookie sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Sungmin membanting pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian ia sendiri berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Cklek

"Chagi-"

"Ternyata sulit sekali untuk mencari orang yang benar-benar mencintai dengan tulus!" ujar Wookie sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, chagiya?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Dengar, ya, Kyuhyun sunbae! Kalau kau berani membuat setetes saja air mata dari foxy itu… Kupastikan kau tak lagi melihat dunia!" desis Wookie yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung tersengang.

Blam

"Yah! Chagiya! Kau kenapa?"

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mwo!" jawab Yesung ketus.

"Aku ingin bicara"

**04:43 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Senior High School…oOo-**

**Room 137**

"Jadi orang tadi bukan Sungmin?" tanya Yesung setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Dia anak baru. Namanya Kevin. Kurasa siswa SMP" Kyuhyun menanggapi.

"Padahal dia juga manis seperti Sungmin loh…" ujar Yesung sambil menerawang.

"Ne-eh! Apa kau bilang? Jangan samakan Sungmin dengan siapapun!" celetuk Kyuhyun tak terima jika Sungmin-NYA dibanding-bandingkan dengan yang lain.

"Kkk~ Cho Kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta!" cibir Yesung sambil terkekeh pelan sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri ddangko nya.

"Bisakah kau lebih memperhatikanku daripada kura tak berguna itu?" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Lebih baik aku memperhatikan ddangko, daripada wajah galau menjijikanmu itu, Kyu!" ujar Yesung tanpa memperhatikan aura membunuh dari Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

…

**06:34 PM**

"Aku akan menemui Wookie. Mau ikut?" tawar Yesung yang sudah memakai jaketnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku takut Sungmin semakin marah" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Akan kuceritakan yang sesungguhnya"

"Jangan, hyung. Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri besok pagi"

"Yasudah, aku pergi"

Blam

"Hah…" Kyuhyun kembali mengela napasnya.

"Ya! Kau lihat? Majikanmu benar-benar mengesalkan!" adu Kyuhyun kepada ddangko brothers yang ada di aquarium di depannya.

Pluk

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah telak tangan dingin menempel di pundaknya yang hanya mengenakan kaus tipis. Dengan wajah pucat pasi dan gugup, ia menoleh pada sosok itu. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" ujar sosok itu dengan suara parau. Kyuhyun membatu. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau bahkan pingsan layaknya seorang yeoja.

'Ya Tuhan…' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kedua kakinya terasa gemetar dan tak mampu menopang berat badannya.

'Apa ini saatnya aku…'

Brugh

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

**07:00 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Junior High School…oOo-**

**Room 123**

"Huu-eee~" raung Wookie lumayan kencang.

"Hiks… Huaaa!"

"Sungmin hyung… Hiks huuee~"

Cklek

"Chagiya ad- Omo! Kau kenapa, Wookie?" panic Yesung ketika melihat Wookie yang terduduk di lantai dengan pipi kanan yang lebab dan keadaan kamarnya sungguh berantakan.

'Apa Sungmin mengamuk?' batin Yesung.

"Hiks… Sungmin hyung, huaaa~" raungan Wookie semakin kencang.

"Sungmin? Kenapa Sungmin? Wookie, kenapa kau lebam begini? Kamar kalian kenapa berantakan? Siapa yang melakukan ini, Wookie? Siapa?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

"Sungmin hyung… Hiks"

"Sungmin?!"

"Sungmin hyung, hiks… Diculik… Huaa!"

Jlegarr

"D-diculik?" Yesung ikut terduduk dilantai dengan pandangan kosong menatap Wookie.

**07:13**

**-oOo…Asrama Senior High School…oOo-**

**Room 137**

"Ugh" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

'Apa aku sudah di surga?' batin Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara parau membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kuyakin kau mengetahuiku" ujar sosok itu masih dengan tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi umma S-"

"Nde. Aku memang sudah lama tak ada" kata sosok itu memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"La-lalu untuk apa ahjumma kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Panggil saja aku umma" sosok itu kembali tersenyum.

"Umma? Tapi, Sungmin dan aku-"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku lebih tahu daripada dirimu" ujar sosok itu yang merupakan umma Sungmin.

"Lalu untuk apa umma menemuiku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya… Hari Minggu lalu Sungmin mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyukaimu" ucap umma Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Dia bilang bahwa 'Kyu hyung' itu tampan" umma Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar kata 'Kyu hyung'.

"Aku memang tampan, 'kan, umma?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit narsis. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri.

"Haha, kau bisa saja, Kyuhyun!" umma Sungmin tertawa renyah. Ia merasa sangat cocok jika Kyuhyun yang menjadi pendamping Sungmin. Ah… Kalau saja ia masih hidup.

"Hm… Selain itu, Sungmin juga berkata bahwa ia menyukai namja dingin yang acuh namun sebenarnya memiliki sisi perhatian. Dan kurasa, itu ada pada dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah!" umma Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya hari Minggu itu aku ingin mengajak Sungmin pergi lebih lama. Tapi kau tahu, Kyu? Dia bilang begini 'Tidak bisa, umma… Nanti Kyu hyung akan mencariku. Kyu hyung bilang, dia terlalu mengkhawatirkanku' dan yah… tentu saja aku menuruti permintaanya" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Merasa tak enak hati karena secara tak langsung, ia meghalangi 'umma' untuk bertemu Sungmin lebih lama.

"Mianhae, umma. Tapi aku memang sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Terlebih ketika melihat perban telapak tangannya itu…" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Bantulah Sungmin. Hanya kau. Hanya kau yang bisa" ujar umma Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Cari Sungmin, Kyu… Cari Sungmin"

"Um-umma!" Kyuhyun reflex berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat sosok itu menghilang dengan cahaya putih yang menyertainya.

"Cari Sungmin… Yah! Aku harus mencari Sungmin!" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian meraih kunci pintu kamar dan keluar kamar.

**07:59 PM**

**-oOo…Asrama Junior High School…oOo-**

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong asrama SMP. Matanya meneliti satu-persatu papan nomor yang terpajang di depan tiap kamar.

"Seratus sebelas…" gumamnya sambil melirik papan nomor.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Cklek

"Woah! Kyuhyun sunbae!" pekik seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar 122.

"Eh? Kevin?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Kau tinggal di kamar ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu berpapan nomor 122.

"Ne! Apa sunbae sengaja kemari untuk mencariku?" tanya Kevin kegirangan dan terlalu percaya diri.

"Mencarimu? Haha, aku mencari seseorang tahu!" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah dan mengacak pelan surai Kevin.

"HYUNG!" teriakan tiga oktaf itu terdengar begitu nyaring.

"KYUHYUN SUNBAE!" kini berganti dengan suara tenor.

"KYUHYUN!" dan juga bass nada tinggi. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Kevin menoleh ke sumber suara, belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat satu-persatu teman-temannya yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"APA PERINGATANKU TADI SORE KURANG BERKENA?" tanya Wookie dengan emosi bersulut.

"JADI KAU TIDAK INGIN IKUT DENGANKU KARENA INI?" giliran Yesung yang meneriakki Kyuhyun.

"Jadi hyung-ah… Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, hyung!" ucap Changmin dengan nada biasa.

"A-apa maksud kalian? Aku salah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Apa kau tak tahu-"

"Diam, Changmin hyung!" bentak Wookie yang langsung membuat Changmin terdiam.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Yesung hyung, Changmin hyung, kita ke kamarku saja!" ajak Wookie dan langsung menarik tangan Yesung dan Changmin menuju ruang 123.

BLAM

"Yah! Aish…" Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya dengan frustasi.

"Mereka itu siapa?" tanya Kevin bingung.

"Teman-temanku. Sepertinya mereka salah paham dengan kita" ujar Kyuhyun lesu.

"Eh? Memangnya apa salah kita?" Kevin menautkan alisnya. Tak mengerti dengan yang barusan terjadi.

"Pasti mereka mengira aku memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu" jelas Kyuhyun semakin murung.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?" Kevin tampak tak setuju dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku mencintai seseorang… Dan dia juga… Krasa dia juga mencintaiku" kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Me-mencintai? Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Kevin. Huh, sepertinya ia baru saja patah hati.

"Aniya…" lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Kevin tersenyum.

'Belum pacaran, 'kan? Seharusnya aku bisa mengambilnya' ucap Kevin dalam hati.

…

**Room 123**

"Huee…" Wookie meraung pelan. Takut jika saja akan mengundang perhatian dari luar jika ia meraung terlalu keras.

"Huhu~" Yesung ikut –hanya bersandiwara- meraung palan dengan memeluk Wookie.

"Hueee… Hiks… Sungmin hyung~" raungan Wookie semakin menjadi.

"Huhu~ Sungmin…"

Greepp

"YA! JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN, MAX!" teriak Yesung ketika Changmin ikut berpura-pura menangis dan memeluk Wookie. Changmin hanya mendengus kesal.

"HUEEEE SEVEN HYUNG!" Changmin meraung keras. Sangat keras. Jurus tiga oktaf nya keluar. Yah, walaupun hanya pura-pura.

"Hiks… Berhenti-hiks berteriak, Changmin hyung!" ujar Wookie dengan suara parau karena terus menangis.

"Chagi, berhenti-"

Brak brakk

"Sungmin! Wookie! Buka pintunya!" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar. Sontak tiga orang yang ada di dalam saling melemparkan pandangan.

Brakk brak

"Buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun masih terus menggebrak-gebrak pintu tak berdosa itu.

"MAX! YESUNG HYUNG! BUKAA!" teriak Kyuhyun semakin kencang.

"Yesung hyung… Buka…" suara Kyuhyun semakin lirih. Bahkan kali ini Kyuhyun tak bisa dikatakan menggebrak, tapi memukul-mukul pintu itu dengan posisi yang sekarang terduduk di lantai.

…

**Wednesday, Mart 27****th**** 2013**

**O8:00 AM**

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tak ada orang selain dirinya.

"Ugh! Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sembari membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Jam delapan?! Apa itu artinya aku membolos?!" ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya sendiri lagi. Kamar. Ya, memang ia ada di kamar. Tapi ini bukan kamarnya. Tapi siapa?

Srekk

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika tangannya menyampar secarik kertas. Diambilnya kertas itu dan dibacanya.

**Kyu, mian kami tidak membangunanmu. Semalam aku dan Wookie memutuskan untuk membawamu masuk ke kamar. Kau tenang saja, Changmin sudah memintakanmu izin. Dan jika kau masih bertanya kau ada di mana, jawabannya adalah kau ada di kamar Sungmin.**

Kyuhyun yakin betul ini tulisan Yesung. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kamar Sungmin? Berarti kemarin malam Sungmin melihatku?" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian kembali membaca surat itu.

**Sebenarnya kami sepakat untuk tidak memberitahumu tentang ini. Tapi…**

**Kyu, Sungmin diculik**

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Dibacanya sekali lagi surat itu dari awal dan…

"Kyu, Sungmin diculik" ucapnya membaca kalimat terakhir itu.

"YA! APA KALIAN GILA?" teriak Kyuhyun kalap.

"Mianhae, umma… Aku belum menjaga Sungmin dengan baik" lirih Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

**09:00 AM**

**-oOo…Canteen Miracle School…oOo-**

**Yesung PoV**

"Chagiya, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk terus, eoh?" tanyaku sembari mencolek dagu Wookie yang sedari tadi memasang wajah masam.

"Apa hyung tahu? Namja yang kemarin bersama Kyuhyun hyung! Dia masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku!" namja? Namja… Namja-ah!

"Jeongmal? Siapa dia?" tanyaku mulai sedikit tertarik. Tertarik untuk mengorek tentang namja itu lebih lanjut, kawan!

"Namanya Kevin. Entahlah, dia hanya menyebutkan itu saja. Dia baru saja pindah dari Daegu karena bisnis orang tuanya yang membuat ia harus ikut pindah ke Seoul" jelas Wookie dengan wajah semakin masam. Yah, aku jadi ingin menciumnya.

"Kkk~ Chagiya, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!" aku mencoba mengingatkan Wookie dan sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah yang ada di meja.

"Ya! Hyung! Jauhkan majalah ini dari wajahku!" serunya kesal.

"Wookie… Jangan pasang wajah menggoda iman begitu!" ingatku sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia mengerti.

"Wookie hyung!" Ya Tuhan! Siapa lagi ini? Mengganggu saja!

"Kevin?" aku ikut menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang er… cukup manis -ampun, baby Wookie!- duduk di depan kami.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun sunbae mana?" tanya namja itu dengan wajah masih sumringah. Sementara aku dan Wookie saling berpandangan.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya, bocah? Kuberi tahu, ya! Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih! Jadi jangan ganggu dia, arrachi?" sungguh! Ingin sekali mengusir bocah di hadapanku ini.

"Eh? Memangnya sunbae ini kekasihnya apa!" aku terbelalak tak percaya. Apa anak ini baru saja nyolot(?)!

"Kemarin Kyuhyun sunbae bilang kalau dia tidak memiliki kekasih!" tanpa sadar, aku menggenggam kuat jemari Wookie di bawah meja.

"H-hyung" aku tersadar. Kulepaskan genggamanku di jari Wookie.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanyaku pada orang di depanku ini dengan wajah… datar! Bukan bodoh, oi!

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Kau salah bocah! Apa kau baru saja menantangku?

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya!" ingin sekali aku berucap dengan nada tinggi. Namun tidak mungkin.

"Wae? Bukan urusanmu, sunbae!" seruanya dengan tidak sopan, kemudian pergi dari hadapaku dan Wookie. Aku hanya menghela napas antara lega dan kesal.

**Yesung PoV End**

**11:00 AM**

**-oOo…Kediaman Lee Family (Incheon)…oOo-**

"Noona, biarkan aku pulang… Aku masih harus sekolah" ujar Sungmin memelas sambil mencoba melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pulang ke mana, saengie? Ini rumahmu…" balas Victoria sambil menyunggingkan senyum –palsu-.

"Noona, aku masih harus sekolah!" Sungmin menatap lurus ke arah Victoria yang masih sibuk dengan album foto yang ada di meja nakas kamar Sungmin.

"…"

"Hm… Bahkan appa dan umma lebih memilih untuk memeluk dan menciummu" Victoria tersenyum miris melihat selembar foto yang menggambarkan potret keluarga bahagia. Hanya saja, tidak ada Victoria di sana.

"Noona, foto itu diambil ketika kau sekolah di London" jelas Sungmin lirih.

"Ne, aku tahu. Saat itu aku sekolah di London, agar kalian tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Benar, 'kan? Kalian tidak menginginkanku?" Victoria menatap Sungmin. Bukan tatapan kebencian seperti biasa. Hanya tatapan sendu sarat akan kesedihan.

"…" Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Apa salahku? Apa salahku, Sungmin? Kenapa appa dan umma lebih memilihmu? Kenapa mereka menelantarkanku?" lirih Victoria. Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk mata Victoria.

"Tidak, noona… Appa dan umma menyayangi noona" kata Sungmin tulus. Victoria tersenyum miris.

Tes…

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi kebanggaan" suara Victoria sedikit bergetar. Sungmin semakin tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika melihat Victoria, noona yang begitu ia sayangi itu menangis.

"…"

"Katakan! Apa rahasiamu? Apa, hah? Kenapa appa dan umma lebih memilihmu?" tanya Victoria setelah mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Aku menyayangi noona…" lirih Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Aku membencimu, Sungmin!"

'Tidak, noona tidak seperti itu'

"Aku membencimu!"

'Mianhae…'

"Kau memuakkan!"

BLAM

"Hiks… Mianhae"

**To Be Continued**

**Ga banyak bacot dari saya! :D**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak dengan tanda titik.**

**Karena saya menolak SIDERS yang nekad! ,**

**Dan untuk yang kemarin minta dipanjangin, ini udah panjang lo! Sudah 5000 kata! Wow! Ini chap terpanjang dalam sejarah hidup saya *apaan sih!**

**Thanks for:**

**Zahra Amelia – Lilium Gyumn – keroro. – ammyikmubmik – ryeofha2125 – sitapumpkinelf – Yefah KyuminShippClouds – babywookmin15 – Yc K.S.H – lee youngra – AnieJOY'ERS**

**Dan seluruh readers dan SIDERS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**^^GAMSAHAE^^**

***bow 145 derajat***


End file.
